


Why Save Me

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Aiding the Dwarves in escaping the dungeons while unintentionally kidnapping the King, as the battle starts you find yourself teasing the Elf King only to realize your joking had far more truth to it than you realized.





	1. Chapter 1

You and Thorin had been captured in Mirkwood, the rest of the group had hidden when you told them to and went unknown to the Elf Guards.  
You all had just been thrown rather rudely into a cell along with Thorin. The King had still been the same grump he had been for centuries, all since the forest had started darkening around his Kingdom. You started to giggle as you formed your plan.  
You waited until the guards had left and silently slid your finger across the back of he lock, forcing the metal latch to click as you opened the door, silently creeping your way out as Thorin stared on in confusion.  
Thorin, “This will not end well…”as he sat down along the wall of his cell.  
You snuck your way through the castle finding your way to the Kings room and quietly slipping in as the King was still fully dressed, minus his crown, passed out on his bed from drinking at his party, you flicked his nose and he rolled his eyes over looking at you, trying to focus, “I remember you… How are your eyes so purple?” He sat up and started to wobble until you held him steady. He smiled at you and rubbed your cheek, “How are you so beautiful?”  
You, “How you would like to go somewhere with me?”  
Thranduil raised his hand pointing at the sky, “Only if we go alone.” Giving you a wink.  
You give him a smirk and tell him, “Ok, but you’ll need your armor, and you’ll need to hide in my bag until we get there.”  
Thranduil raised his eyebrow before giving you a large smile, “Ah, I see, you like to dress up…My armor is in the cabinet over there, with my swords.” Standing up leaning on your shoulder kissing your cheek, “Don’t forget the wine.” Pointing to the table next to the bed giving you a wink again, “Now where is the bag? You lifted the bottom of your shirt hanging over your bag and pulled out one of the side pockets, Thranduil lifted his foot as he chuckled from his wobbling and slipping one leg then another into the pocket and slid into the pocket.   
You quickly grabbed his armor and weapons putting them in the pocket next to the pocket he was in along with his circlet and crown along with the unopened bottle of wine, to give to him later when he would surely come to his senses. You quickly made your way back Legolas followed you, after seeing you slip out of his fathers room and saw that he wasn’t in his room anymore.   
He stopped you, grabbing your arm as you walked back through the first set of doors leading from the Royal Wing, “You, what were you doing in my fathers room?” You were about to speak when he heard his father laughing from inside your bag and he rubbed his face, “He climbed in your bag?” You gave a nod and a small smile. Legolas gave another sigh, “Fine, I’m going with you then, he will surely be angry when he snaps out of it."   
You give a small chuckle, "Does he do this often?"   
Legolas, "Only when he drinks.” Legolas returned to his Father’s room and he writes a letter for Tauriel, giving orders that the King had personally escorted the group to the mountain and to send men when he sent word, passing it to a guard to deliver it later after her shift in the morning.   
…   
Thranduil had fallen asleep in your bag as you led Thorin and Legolas to a hidden door leading to the forest outside the Kingdom. Meeting back up with the Dwarves waiting for you in the forest where you left them. They were shocked to see the Prince with you and Thorin, but calmed down as you explained that he was going to help you.   
You led them through the forest and met a dragon that flew you to the abandoned Half Hobbit city and marketplace across the river from the ruined Dale. You made your way to your old Large Hobbit house and fixed it up a bit before they made dinner. The Dwarves all turning as you had laid your bag on the ground and dragged the King out of your bag, their mouths dropping in shock before looking to the Prince.   
Thorin, “What did you do!!"   
Legolas, "He climbed in on his own.” Laying a pillow under his fathers head.  
…  
The King woke up and blinked his eyes and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and glancing around the room seeing you and his son both reading books from your abandoned library, the Dwarves and Bilbo had all curled up to sleep in your bedrooms, happy to be back in a bed again. You glanced up at the confused King and waved at him giving him a small smile, as his face dropped remembering what he had done and said. He stood and walked to you two and sat down, “Where am I exactly?”  
You, “My old house at the base of Erebor.”  
Thranduil took a deep breath, fighting back his irritation for his behavior, clenching his jaw, his comment about you pulsing through his mind, trying his best not to look at you.  
You, “Don’t worry, I know it was the wine talking, how else would you have climbed into my bag willingly?” shooting him a smirk as he glanced at you, giving you a quick smile before his face went straight again as he stared into your eyes admiring the way they sparkled in the firelight. “You are free to go back if you like, I’ll be going into Erebor in about an hour. Should give you plenty of time to get back.”  
Thranduil tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at you, “You’re going in alone?” feeling a twinge in his chest at the thought.  
You chuckled quietly, “It’s what I was hired for.” Causing his eye twitch involuntarily, Legolas biting his lip at it.  
You and Legolas shared a small conversation until the Dwarves and Bilbo woke up to the chime of the old clock you had rewound and set to the correct time when you got there. Their faces dropping at the sight of the King, shoving Thorin forward, who gulped and cleared his throat, giving a small smile. “You’re awake?”  
King Thranduil gave a small nod and glanced around the room, standing and putting on the armor you had brought for him, and strapping on his weapons. “Alright, I’m ready, lets go handle this Dragon.”  
You shake your head as Bilbo walked next to you ready to enter the mountain, “Only Bilbo and I are going inside, all of you stay here.”  
He started to say something in return but you left the house before he could say anything. Bilbo distracted Smaug as you got into the right spot, and lured him through the Kingdom as the group followed Thranduil who snuck through Erebor, followed by the Dwarves and his son, finally catching up with you to see you fly into Smaug’s mouth as it snapped shut behind you. All of them staring in horror as Smaug dropped dead in the middle of the giant forge. Then all flinching as Smaug’s head jerked to the side, until they saw a piece of his head fly off and saw you climb through the hole before sliding down the slope of his nose and jumping down to the ground as the group cheered.   
Thranduil stood there staring at you in shock as you hugged terrified Bilbo and the Dwarves and led him back to the Treasure room, the dwarves going to start fixing the plumbing and the bathhouse as you went to cleanse the treasure and helped Bilbo find the Arkenstone Legolas and Thranduil awkwardly joining on in the repairs, failing at small talk with the group. Thranduil turning and smiling quickly at you as you rejoined the group, handing the stone to Thorin gently, the jewels to Thranduil who was still staring at you with a blank face, and heading to the bathhouse and taking a bath, the rest of the group joining you as Bombur was finishing up dinner. You headed up to the Royal Wing and settled into the spot you chose and ate the stew Bombur prepared before Thranduil sent news to his men to prepare for battle, to march at his signal, as Thorin sent word to Dain in the Iron Hills to bring reinforcements.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting in Dale   
You were wearing your full armor resembling a dragon, covered in scales and spikes, that covered almost your entire body including your face.  
…   
You were sprinting through Dale, hacking through the Orcs, you spot Thranduil riding his Elk, which picks up six Orcs and the King sliced through their heads before it tossed their bodies away.   
You run to the next group of Orcs with bows drawn and quickly kill them, saving Thranduil’s Elk, jumping on its back and dragging the King off, sending the Elk away as a large troll charged at the King. Thranduil was lying on his back staring up at you as you shield him from a trolls mace, jump up to its shoulder and slice its head off then run off.   
When Thranduil catches up with you again you are grabbing Legolas by his hair and tossing him to the ground in front of Thranduil, just as a large spear hits you in the chest, causing you to slam into the wall behind you, The King and his son both gasping loudly at the sight of it, and staring in confusion as you run off back to battle, quickly drawing your bow as you ran off, running into the next clearing.   
You drew three arrows and fired them into the sea of Orcs charging at the terrified Elves, each arrow flying through at least 5 Orcs heads before stopping. Lunging for another group of Orcs and slicing through them using the blades on the edges of your mithril bow, The King and his son quickly joining you in protecting their people.   
Drawing more arrows and firing them into the Orcs heads again, charging for the giant troll heading for the King, leaping up onto his shoulders and looping your bow around its neck and jerking it decapitating it in one easy swing before jumping off its shoulders and driving the sharp end of your bow into the head of the nearest Orc before firing more arrows killing the Orcs around you.   
Before turning as Thranduil grabs your arm pulling you back from taking another blow to the chest from an Orc that had snuck up on you. You quickly jumped to your feet and start slicing through the next swarm of Orcs as Thranduil ran to your side and asked you in Elvish, “Why did you save me, Legolas and my Men?” some reason shocked at why you would fight for him and his people so fiercely, and somehow had yet to look you in the eyes.   
Pondering how the thought of saving strangers was so uncommon to Elves. You tell him slighty sarcastically, in elvish, though he doesn’t realize this, while still slicing through the swarms of Orcs, “In vain I have struggled. It will not do. I must tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” He nearly dropped his sword at the last sentence, forcing you to lunge forward and kill the Orc charging at him, he and Legolas both stared at you in shock, the King taking a step back away from you. He thinks you’re a man, your voice is scratchy from thirst, you continue still talking to him as you fight the next group of Orcs charged at you. “One word more - you look as if you thought it tainted you to be loved by me. You cannot avoid it. Nay, I, if I would, cannot cleanse you from it. But if I would not if I could. I have not loved any man before, my life has been too busy, my thoughts been to absorbed by other things. Now I love and will love. But do not be afraid of too much expression on my part.” You run off leaving him stunned. Trying to laugh but somehow feeling a weight lifted off of you, you think to yourself, “damnit.” as you sprinted to go join the dwarves again, saving their lives as well.  
…  
Later In Erebor.  
You had finished helping to heal the wounded, the Elves recognizing your armor and join you in healing, including the King and his son, both keeping a close eye on you and noticing how you had completely avoided looking their way the entire time. After you finished healing the last of the wounded in your area and headed over to a free bed in the corner of the room, the two Elves walking closer to you both watching you closely, Bilbo and Bofur bringing two large buckets to the bed, one full of water the other one empty.   
You unhooked the thick leather vest covering your mithril long sleeve shirt that went past your bottom and up to your chin with spikes down the arms, dropped it on the bed. Unhooked your helmet set it down, untying your face shield and adding it to the growing pile. Pulled off your arm braces and your bow which you kept wrapped around your right forearm, then undoing the ties down the side of your neck and removed the shirt. You turned and sat down onto the edge of the bed and unbuckled your boots, The Elf King and his son gasping as they saw your face when you turned. As you pulled your boots off you emptied the blood into the empty bucket and set it next to you, pulling your socks off, dipping it in the bucket of water and wringing it out and lying it on the end of the bed, dunking your foot and drying it with a towel Bilbo brought you, repeating the same with your other foot. You stood and unhooked the mithril and leather vest and adding it to the pile before pulling off your tank top dunking it in the water and wringing it out as well dropping it on the pile revealing a large Warg bite across your chest and back, still bleeding slowly with other cuts and deep purple and black bruises, before removing your shin sheathes. Then removed your bag strapped around your waist, leather chaps over your Mithril pants and the Mithril pants after, then the knee length pants underneath, rinsing them in the water as well before adding them to the pile, revealing the large cuts and Warg bite down your left leg and the long cut and bruises where the arrows hit you in the legs, leaving you practically a giant bruise.  
The people around you staring at your wounds, shocked that you were still standing. You untied the ribbon holding up your braid to the back of your head, pulled your shampoo out and knelt by the bucket and dunked your head inside it, pouring some shampoo out in your palm and scrubbing your hair then rinsing it before wringing it out and tying it up in a loose bun, taking the washcloth Bilbo brought you and scrubbed yourself clean and headed with Bilbo to the healing soaking tubs, The two Elves silently moving behind you and choosing seats by the wall so they can watch you, making sure you were healing properly.  
You and Bilbo settled into the two large copper tubs filled with hot herb water and oils, the two of you talking in hibbitish about what you had seen during the day, as Ori came over, dried, brushed and braided your long black curly hair back into a long intricate braid.  
The King staring at you, trying to figure out what you were saying, thinking to himself, “The words falling from their lips seamlessly, talking as if they would switch from speaking Khuzdul backwards to sounding like two smirking cats purring their mischievous plans through their sharp teeth, both with a purr and a distinct sting thrown in after, both with gleaming eyes revealing the inquenchable flames that burned within their people, gleaming brightly the only revelation of their true powers, hidden to all that avoid it.” Your eyes finally meet his, keeping a blank face but your eyes sparkled deeply from within, his heart jumping at your gaze remembering your words from earlier and how fiercely you fought to protect him and his people, before you looked back to Bilbo and avoided his direction for the rest of the night, causing a deep aching through his entire body. His memories flowing through his mind, you had known him as a child, having left the Kingdom his people had fled from after a large fight with his father and how he had always tried to get closer to you but his father always intervening and how badly it hurt when he had to live without you, the main reason why he had finally agreed to the arranged marriage with Legolas’ mother.  
Hours later, Thranduil had managed to get a moment alone with you as you were strolling through the empty vast Library spanning nearly the entire floor as the Dwarves, Men and Elves slept on the floors below.  
He slowly walked over to your side, “Are you feeling better?”  
You turn and look at him, “I’ll live.”  
Thranduil, “If you need more rest you should sleep.”  
You smile, “If I need rest, I would be resting.” Then turned and went back to browsing the shelves, as the King nervously shifted from one foot to the other, his heart beating fiercely, almost to the point of him being close to passing out. “Was there something else you wanted to say, Your Majesty?”  
Thranduil, “I’m…Not sure why you fought so fiercely for Me, My Son and my Men.”  
You turned back to him, looking him in the eye, “Is it so hard to imagine someone fighting to protect life and light in this world?”  
Thranduil swallowed, “I…Um…My Father…He was…”  
You, “So that’s what this is about? An argument from centuries ago? So I am to let You, your Son and your Men die because of an old argument that had nothing to do with anyone but your Father? You really have no clue what type of person I really am, do you?”  
Thranduil, “I hoped you wouldn’t. When you left…I haven’t heard from you since you left. I wasn’t sure If I met you, how you would react to me.”  
You, “The truth is, you could slit my throat, and with my last gasping breath, I’d apologize for bleeding on your shirt.”  
His eyes twinkling at this, “I would have never hurt you.”  
You chuckle, “No It was….never mind…Why aren’t you sleeping Your Majesty?”  
Thranduil, “Thranduil.” taking a shaky breath before continuing as he looks at the books behind you, “Im not tired.”  
You spent the next hour talking until Bifur was sent to get you, Thorin was throwing a fit about having to stay in bed to rest his leg. Thranduil bowed his head to you as you left and akwardly followed you around for weeks, tending to you as you heal. Realizing he cares for you as well, trying to win back your good favor.


End file.
